


Dancing

by IWasCuredAlright



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandonment, Dancing, F/M, Friendship, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasCuredAlright/pseuds/IWasCuredAlright
Summary: Harry and Hermione dance after Ron leaves.





	Dancing

Ron left, which means that Hermione and I are all alone in this tent. She's sitting down in her bed, with tears flowing down her cheeks. How could Ron hurt her like that? How could anyone hurt her? Why would anyone want to?   
She's the most amazing person I know, and she deserves better. 

I turn the radio on and a slow song begins to play. I walk towards her and offer my hand. She timidly takes it as she wipes away her tears. Her hand is very soft, it fills me with a comforting warmth.   
We walk to the center of the floor and she places her hand on my shoulder as I place mine on her waist. We start to sway side to side, losing ourselves in the music.   
Her hair smells like apples. How does she still manage to smell good after being in the wilderness for days? I imagine I smell like sweat and dirt, but Hermione hasn't said anything about it, so it must not be too bad. 

The song ends and we stand there for a few seconds. She then turns away and goes back to her bed.   
Ron will pay for abandoning her, she looks broken and empty. I hope he doesn't come back, at least not until our mission is over. 

I walk to my bed and try to sleep.


End file.
